


We meet again

by Leviathans_a_dumbass_666



Category: Tschick | Why We Took the Car - Wolfgang Herrndorf
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathans_a_dumbass_666/pseuds/Leviathans_a_dumbass_666
Summary: Wenn du es irgendwie her geschafft hast dann lass uns jetzt zusammen Heulen.Dieses Scheiß Buch hat mich tatsächlich zum Heulen gebracht was nicht einfach ist.Tja diese Story ist zwar dezent scheiße aber ich hoffe das irgendeine einsame Seele daran gefallen findet.
Relationships: Andrej Tschichatschow/Maik Klingenberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	We meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn du es irgendwie her geschafft hast dann lass uns jetzt zusammen Heulen.  
> Dieses Scheiß Buch hat mich tatsächlich zum Heulen gebracht was nicht einfach ist.  
> Tja diese Story ist zwar dezent scheiße aber ich hoffe das irgendeine einsame Seele daran gefallen findet.

Es war vier Jahre her. Vor vier Jahren habe ich ein Auto geklaut und bin mit Maik abgehauen.  
Das scheiß Heim konnte zur Hölle gehen. Ich war jetzt 18 und konnte tun und lassen was ich wollte.  
Ich parkte den blauen Lada vor seinem alten Haus.  
Es war natürlich nicht der selbe aber es war ein ähnliches Modell. Ich hatte noch nie wirklich Ahnung von Autos gehabt aber nach dem Unfall war klar das unserer nicht mehr fahren würde.  
Ich wusste gar nicht ob er hier überhaupt noch wohnte aber einen Versuch war's wert.  
Ich hatte mir überhaupt nicht überlegt was ich sagen würde.  
Das war aber in diesem moment nicht wichtig als ich hörte wie sich zwei Leute im inneren des Hauses stritten.

“Das ist mir scheiß egal! Ich bin 18 ich kann tun und lassen was ich will!”

“Maik, Herr Gott nochmal! Andere würden für diese Möglichkeit töten! Ist dir das denn nicht klar?!”

“Fick dich!”

Das war er.  
Das war ganz klar Maik.  
Das war der junge mit dem ich vor 4 Jahren in einem Auto abgehauen bin.  
Die Erinnerungen überschwemmten mich.

Wie ich ihn dazu überredet hatte zu Tatjanas party zu gehen und ihr die verdammte Beyonce Zeichnung zu geben.

Der Tag an dem ich mit dem Lada vor seiner Tür aufgekreuzt bin und ihn dazu überredet habe ohne Ziel durch Deutschland zu fahren.

Meine Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen als die Haustür zu knallte.  
Und da stand Maik Klingenberg in voller Pracht und versuchte vergeblich sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Sein Feuerzeug war offensichtlich alle aber er versuchte es weiterhin hartnäckig.

Ich kramte in meiner Jackentasche herum bis ich mein eigenes fand, und ging auf ihn zu.  
“Feuer?” fragte ich und hielt es ihm hin.  
Er murmelte ein leises danke, zündete seine Zigarette an und hielt es mir wieder hin.

Ich wiederum kramte meine Packung hervor und zündete mir selbst eine an.

Eine weile standen wir uns nur stumm gegenüber und musterten uns.

Er war ein ganzes stück gewachsen, war aber immer noch genauso schlacksig wie früher.  
Seine haare waren sehr kurz und er sah müde aus.  
Seine Jacke sah seiner alten Drachen Jacke frappierend ähnlich es war aber nicht dieselbe denn die wäre ihm jetzt wahrscheinlich viel zu klein.

Nach einer weile räusperte ich mich.

“Seit wann rauchst du, Klingenberg?”

Die frage war dumm und könnte genauso gut aus ner scheiß Romcom kommen aber mir war nichts besseres eingefallen.

Er starrte mich ein paar Sekunden lang an bevor seine Augen sich weiteten und er mich so stark umarmte das ich kaum noch luft bekam.

“Tschick, heilige scheiße, Tschick!”  
Ich lachte keuchend und umarmte ihn zurück.

Er trat einen schritt zurück und ließ seine Hände auf meinen Schultern.  
“Mann, ich dachte ich seh dich nie wieder! Heilige scheiße.”  
Da bemerkte er den blauen Lada hinter mir und schaute mich an und dann wieder auf das Auto. Das ging einige sekunden so weiter bis sein Blick auf mir stehen blieb.  
Einige Sekunden herrschte stille.  
Dann sagte er “Ok.”  
Und es war sofort klar was er meinte.

“In 20 Minuten hier vor der Tür.” sagte er bevor er wieder ins Haus verschwand.  
Ich zertrat meine Zigarette und setzte mich hinter das Steuer des Ladas und fing an mit meinen Fingern auf dem Rad rum zu trommeln.

Egal was jetzt passieren würde, eins war klar;  
Dieses mal würde uns nichts aufhalten.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Und es war wieder passiert.  
Ich war schon wieder mit Andrej abgehauen.  
Mein Vater hatte wahrscheinlich nicht mal die Polizei informiert.

Warum sollte er auch?  
Sein 18 jähriger Sohn war mit einer russen Schwuchtel durchgebrannt.  
Und letztendlich war das ja nicht mal gelogen.  
Denn wenn ich ernsthaft darüber nachdachte dann war da schon ein bisschen mehr zwischen mir und Andrej. Das war uns beiden klar, aber wir würden es beide nicht ansprechen und das war in stein gemeisselt.

Es war jetzt drei Tage her das wir zusammen abgehauen waren.  
Heute hatten wir beide hinten im Ladas geschlafen und waren morgens mit verhäderten Armen und Beinen aufgewacht. Tschick hatte gegähnt und hatte sich aufgesetzt und gestreckt, ein kurzes guten morgen gegrummelt und war aus dem Auto geklettert.  
Als ob das alles komplett normal wäre.

Wir hatten am Abend wo wir abgehauen waren bei einem Bäcker angehalten und Brötchen als Vorrat gekauft.  
Jetzt saßen wir auf einem Raststätten Parkplatz in der offenen Heckklappe und aßen zwei der besagten Brötchen.  
Ich hatte meinen Kopf auf Andrejs Schulter gelegt und schaute die vorbei fahrenden Autos an.  
Die Frage war was nun?  
Wir konnten nicht für immer im Lada leben, und Geld würde uns auch irgendwann ausgehen.

“Maik, ich muss dich was Fragen.”  
Ich setzte mich auf und schaute ihn an. Sein ton war so ernst dass ich ein bisschen schiss hatte was jetzt als nächstes kommen würde.  
Er drehte sich zu mir und schaute mich an als würde er versuchen meine Gedanken zu lesen.

“Was?”

pause

“...hast du ne Freundin?”

eine weitere pause

“Ne…”

“Gut.”

kurze stille

Und dann lehnte er sich nach vorne und seine Lippen waren auf meinen.

Es war anders.  
Das Gefühl von Tschicks Lippen auf meinen zu haben war nicht das gleiche.  
Es fühlte sich nicht an wie irgendein Mädchen das ich gerade vor 10 Minuten kennen gelernt hatte auf ‘ner Party zu küssen.  
Dieser Kuss hatte Bedeutung.

Und ausgerechnet in diesem Moment musste mein scheiß Telefon klingeln.

Widerwillig lehnten wir uns beide wieder zurück und ich schaute auf das display.

‘Josef Klingenberg’  
Ich hatte meinen Vater seit drei Jahren schon nicht mehr als ‘Papa’ eingespeichert.

Ich schaute Tschick entschuldigend an und nahm den Anruf an.

“Hallo Josef”

‘Maik, verdammte scheiße, wo bist du?! Ich habe seit Tagen versucht dich zu erreichen! Warum hast du den um Gottes willen dein altes Telefon dabei! Ich verlange dass du sofort nach Hause kommst!’

“...”

‘Antworte mir Junge!’

Ich konnte mir vorstellen wie sein Kopf am anderen Ende der Leitung rot anlief.

“Nein.”

‘Wie bitte?’

Sein ton war Leise und er hörte sich so an als ob er gleich platzen würde.

“Du hast mich genau gehört.”

‘HÖR MIR MAL ZU JUNGER MANN. WENN DU JETZT NICHT SOFORT DEINEN ARSCH NACH BERLIN ZURÜCK BEGIBST DANN-’

Bevor er sein Geschrei weiterführen konnte funkte Tschick dazwischen.

“Maik, kann dein Alter bitte aufhören rum zu Kreischen, die halbe Autobahn hört mit.”

Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung herrschte Stille.

‘Maik, wer war das?’

“Du weißt genau wer das war.”

‘Maik wenn ich herausfinde dass du mit dieser scheiß russen Schwuchtel durchgebrannt bist dann werde ich jetzt persönlich in mein Auto steigen, losfahren und euch beide überfahren und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue.’

“Auf Nimmerwiedersehen Josef.”

‘Maik ich schwöre wenn du jetzt auflegst-!’

Ich legte auf und schaute Andrej wieder an, und er grinste zurück.

Und da viel mir auf wie sehr ich wirklich in ihn Verliebt war.


End file.
